


Fic of the Month

by VMFicClub



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub
Summary: Fic of the Month is nominated and voted on by our membership. Announced on the 1st of each month.Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord to nominate and vote for your favorites.
Kudos: 6





	1. Breaking the Rules by kmd0107 (Aug 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Breaking the Rules, the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/262273)

 **Author:** [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107)

 **Part 1:** [Breaking the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845833/chapters/8584510)

 **Part 2:** [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690013/chapters/10706702#workskin)

 **Part 3:** [Breaking Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724791)

* * *

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Apr 2015 - Jan 2020  
Words: 90,428  
Chapters: 3 works, 16 chapters  
Keywords: florist!Logan, journalist!Veronica

* * *

**Summaries**

Part 1: Florist AU Prompt Fic. Logan is a florist. Veronica is a journalist with a secret admirer...stalking and sexy hijinks ensue.

Part 2: Florist AU sequel. Logan and Veronica are back and they've got a whole new set of problems. Veronica's first big story is about to break and Logan is trying to abide by all the rules so he can finally have Aaron out of his life for good. A lot of familiar faces will be along for the ride!

Part 3: Logan Meets the Mars-Fennels. Set in the Breaking the Rules Universe. If you haven't read Breaking the Rules and Breaking News, you may find yourself confused.


	2. The Casablancas Legacy by Irma66 (Sep 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The Casablancas Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952238/chapters/24375198)

 **Author:** [irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66)

Rating: Teen  
Canon Timeframe: Post MKAT  
Published: May 2017 - Dec 2017  
Words: 133,909  
Chapters: 26

**

Summary: Dick discovers that the sins of the past can have unexpected repercussions. Post MKAT.


	3. Stay With Me by BryroseA (Oct 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Stay With Me, the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/156251)

**Author:** [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA)

**Part 1:** [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732913)

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Canon Timeframe: Post-S3, 9 years canon, AU from 2 years before movie  
Published: June 2014 (complete)  
Words: 13,048  
Keywords: LoVe, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort  
**  
Summary:  
An unexpected emergency brings Veronica back to California a little earlier than planned.

AU, set about two years before the timeline of the movie.

* * *

**Part 2:** [With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391080)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Post-S3, 9 years canon, AU from 2 years before movie  
Published: Oct 2014 - Jan 2016 (complete)  
Words: 115,404  
Chapters: 12/12   
Keywords: LoVe  
**  
Summary:  
The sequel to Stay. After the crash, after the reunion, after "always." What happens next?


	4. What is Past is Prologue/Glory of Love by scandalpants (Nov 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [What is Past is Prologue/Glory of Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9464280)

 **Author:** [Scandalpants](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4672079/Scandalpants)

A 2 Part Series  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future AU

 **Title:** [What is Past is Prologue](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9464280)

Rating: M  
Published: Jul 2013  
Words: 76,000  
Chapters: 25  
**  
Summary: Future fic, takes place seven years after the season finale. Veronica and Logan are 26 and living in New York. Yes, it's a LoVe story. Is there any other kind? I promise angst, drama and even a few Dick jokes. Warning: Reviews contain spoilers, read with caution! Rated M for detailed sex scenes, language and subject matter.

**Sequel:**

**Title:** [The Glory of LoVe](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9608203/1/The-Glory-of-LoVe)

Rating: T  
Published: Aug 2013 - Nov 2013  
Words: 82,417  
Chapters: 12  
**  
Summary: Future fic: Logan and Veronica have been back together for four years now, after they got their happy ending in 'What is Past is Prologue". Things have been going well, but this new case will bring up lots of questions. No breakups - though plenty of angst, drama, love and mystery.


	5. Little Red by CCS (Dec 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Little Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055641/chapters/9126121)

 **Author:** [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Jun 2015 - Dec 2016  
Words: 58,697  
Chapters: 11

**

Summary:   
_Once upon a time, a plucky college junior donned a red hoodie and butch boots, fired up her rusted-out Le Baron, and went on a road trip to Palm Springs (to visit caustic Grandma Mars). Along for the ride (because who doesn't love road trips?) are: her vivacious heiress roommate, Lilly, whose constant gift-giving hides a secret agenda: Lilly's somehow-too-perfect, future-senator brother: and Lilly's surly celebutante ex, who sports a suspiciously toothy grin, and a sackful of red apples._


	6. Knowing the Difference by steenbeans (Jan 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Knowing the Difference](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6544761)

 **Author:** [steenbeans](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2603372/steenbeans)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3  
Published: Dec 2010 - Oct 2013  
Words: 216k  
Chapters: 20

**

Summary: Told from multiple perspectives, but the heart of the story is the relationship between Logan and Veronica. More character driven than plot driven, but I threw in a few mysteries for fun. Enjoy!


	7. Second Changes by Heavenli24 (Feb 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Second Chances, the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/533464)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

Published: Mar 2016 - Aug 2017

 **Part 1:** [I'm Giving it All to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256843/chapters/14336641)

Rating: mature  
Canon Timeframe: post movie  
Words: 69652  
Chapters: 11  
**  
Summary: Starts during the VM movie and continues from there, essentially covering those two weeks of bliss before Logan deploys.

 **Part 2:** [Coming Home to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806076/chapters/17811949)

Rating: mature  
Canon timeline: post movie deployment   
Words: 47995  
Chapters: 9  
**  
Summary: Six months can feel like an incredibly long time when one is deployed overseas.

 **Title:** [Asking Everything in Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287741/chapters/21047930)

Rating: mature  
Canon Timeframe: post movie post deployment   
Words: 86873  
Chapters: 18  
**  
Summary: Logan has returned from his six-month deployment and now it's back to the real world.


	8. Reclaiming Normal by CubbieGirl1723 & Marshmellow Bobcat (Mar 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Reclaiming Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005520/chapters/45132982)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

 **Author:** [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat)

Rating: M  
Canon Timeframe: S2  
Published: Aug 2019 - Sep 2019  
Words: 112,700  
Chapters: 16  
**  
Summary:  
Normal girls are supposed to have typical jobs and want nice guys. Nice, normal guys probably don't burn down community pools or live in luxury hotel suites.

But when you’re framed for murdering gang members, school buses mysteriously crash, and bodies wash up on shore with your name written on them, it's time to create your own definition of normal.

A Season 2 Fix-it fic.


	9. Lemonade by Trogdor19 (Apr 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Season 3 Happy Place](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642585)

 **Author:** [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19)

A 4 part series  
Rating: explicit  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 future au  
Published: Oct 2019 - Jan 2020  
Words: 148,378

 **Part 1:** [Real Friends Drink Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106916)

Chapters: 4  
Words: 17,012  
**  
Summary:   
LoVe broken up but not with other people. Wallace friend-dumps Veronica and she runs to Logan bc she knows he’ll be honest, not nice, about if she’s really a shitty friend. She gets a little more wisdom and a lot more kindness than she expected.

 **Part 2:** [LoVe and Marriage: the Wedding Episode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072899)

Chapters: 2  
Words: 8,887  
**  
Summary:   
The special day is here, several years after Hearst College, and Logan and Veronica are ready to tie the knot. But Logan isn’t immune to some last minute freak outs about whether he can be worthy of his future wife. Fortunately, Veronica is two steps ahead of him, and she’s a woman with a plan…

 **Part 3:** [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206255/chapters/50483657)

Chapters: 26  
Words: 121,092  
**  
Summary:   
Many lemons went into the making of this fic! Veronica and Logan are happily committed, but they end up working out some of their longest standing emotional issues in the bedroom, with periodic insights and comic relief from Logan’s ball-busting ex-Mossad therapist, who is either Veronica’s most formidable nemesis or her new best friend.  
A collection of erotic romance fics that come together to tell a greater story of love, trust, and friendship within a marriage.  
Takes off from canon in mid S3, nothing from S4

 **Part 4:** [Hey Blue Trunks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406128)

Chapters: 1  
Words: 1,387  
**  
Summary: Logan and I have a little thing we do, on the beach.


	10. A Change of Circumstance by Irma66 (May 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [A Change of Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807548/chapters/13384822)

 **Author:** [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66)

Rating: Teen  
Canon Timeframe: S1  
Published: Jan 2016 - Nov 2016  
Words: 198,784  
Chapters: 47  
**  
Summary: Logan Echolls' life changed the day his mom climbed up on the rail of the Coronado Bridge. Help can come from surprising places.


	11. I Know That Face by nevertothethird (Jun 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [I Know That Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953321)

 **Author:** [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

Rating: Teen and Up   
Canon Timeframe: Post series finale AU   
Published: 2014/2015  
Words: 229753  
Chapters: 25  
**  
Keywords: Friendship Mystery Romance

Summary:   
Veronica and Wallace are roommates in Chicago and heading back to Neptune for the holidays. On her first day back she encounters an old friend and she knows he's keeping a few secrets from her. That's cool because she will figure out what he's hiding. The bigger issue, though, is the mystery she's brought back with her to Neptune to try and solve. Now that will take some fine maneuvering.


	12. Decode by silvery (Jul 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Decode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384141/chapters/12435611)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: M  
Published: 2015  
Words: 62,719  
Chapters: 4  
**  
Summary:   
Interactive chapter fic. Early S2. Plays nice with canon up through Ahoy Mateys, so expect canon V/D and lots of self-denial at first. Definitely an L/V fic, though. Gift fic for my beloved, lilamadison11. Somewhere near the middle of the fluff to angst scale. Can I call it flangst?

Logan presses the box into my palm and curls my fingers around it. I run my thumb over the nap of the velvet. "What's this?"

"Birthday present. I had it custom-made, so it can't be returned." He shrugs. Ducks his head again. "Toss it if you want. Or keep it. Whatever."


	13. Gravity Sings by MachaSWicket (Aug 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Gravity Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674074/chapters/3555047)

 **Author:** [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: Post Movie Future  
Published: May 2014  
Words: 74,894  
Chapters: 10  
**  
Summary: 

Logan’s back from deployment, Veronica's back to working cases, and they're back to figuring out how to make their relationship work, this time as adults with demanding jobs. But when their new normal is disrupted by an unusual missing persons case, Veronica is reminded yet again that nothing ever comes easy in Neptune -- and even with the help of Mac, Keith, and Weevil, solving this case may come at too high a cost.


	14. Espionage by CMackenzie (Sep 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Espionage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278143/chapters/5006190)

 **Author:** [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie)

Part 11 of The Learning to Count on You Series

Rating: Not Rated  
Canon Timeframe: Post Movie Future  
Published: Sep-2014 - Nov 2015  
Words: 131,006  
Chapters: 31

Summary:   
This is part three of CMackenzie's Veronica Mars series. It follows the events of "Come Back to Me" and "A Closed Set." It's been almost two years since Veronica's last investigation and they are doing "normal" Logan & Veronica-style. He has his honorable discharge and she's ready to return to field work, but she doesn't want to take this case until something happens that changes her mind.


	15. Inevitable by Jeanie205 (Oct 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276730/chapters/5003097)

 **Author:** [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/pseuds/Jeanie205)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future  
Published: Sep 2014 - Feb 2015  
Words: 209,028  
Chapters: 24

**

Summary:   
Logan and Veronica have both just graduated from Hearst, but aren't together. They've each made plans, but, as often happens, those plans get waylaid by life. Can they overcome everything that life throws at them? A Love story in two parts.


	16. Dissolutioned by Irma66 (Nov 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Dissolutioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735626/chapters/20027038)

 **Author:** [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3, not movie compliant  
Published: Dec 2016 - Apr 2017  
Words: 160,525  
Chapters: 21  
**  
Summary:  
Veronica faces her feelings in the aftermath of the epic Food Court beatdown and makes some course corrections that lead her straight back to Logan's door. But even an idyllic summer can't change the past, which can reach out at the most unfortunate times.


	17. Blackbird by AliLamba (Dec 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326650/chapters/14495890)

 **Author:** [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: AU high school, ballet  
Published: Mar 2016 - Jun 2020  
Words: 73,485  
Chapters: 12  
**  
Keywords: dance, ballet  
Summary: Veronica moves across country for her senior year of high school, because apparently her life wasn't challenging enough already. At least when she fails she'll be wearing a tutu.


	18. Wildest Dreams by lisawolfe80 (Jan 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Wildest Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254495/chapters/7094699)

 **Author:** [lisawolfe80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80)

Rating: Teen  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3  
Published: Jan 2015 - Mar 2016  
Words: 218,213  
Chapters: 39  
*** Summary: Never in her wildest dreams did Veronica expect this to be Logan's life four years after she left Neptune at the end of her freshman year of college.


	19. Full Circle by Gertinator (February 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Full Circle](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/1311.html#cutid1)

 **Author:** [Gertinator](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/19651922)

Rating: NC-17  
Canon Timeframe: Post S2 Future AU  
Published: Jun 2006 - Oct 2006  
Words: 125,000ish  
Chapters: 23

***

Summary: Epic. V and Logan find their way back to each other and solve a mystery, too. a little AU but mostly intact including 2.22. The mystery is about a serial killer and some parts may be graphic.


	20. Lightning Strikes Twice by lisawolfe80 (Mar 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Lightning Strikes Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967145/chapters/4256865#workskin)

 **Author:** [lisawolfe80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80)

Part 1 of the LoVe of Lightning series  
***   
Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 future AU  
Published: Jul 2014 - Sep 2014  
Words: 154,733  
Chapters: 35  
***  
Keywords: mayor!Logan, MaDi, Casey Gant  
Summary: AU set after Season 3. Not Movie Compliant. Veronica returns to Neptune after 8 years away to discover many things have changed and somethings remained a little too much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic of the Month is nominated and voted on by our membership. Announced on the 1st of each month.
> 
> **Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.**
> 
> Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord to nominate and vote for your favorites.
> 
> This is an ongoing project that will update on the 1st of each Month with a new feature.


End file.
